


Halloween Treat 2007 - Viggo/Orlando

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2007 [8]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Four VigBean ficlets written as treats for visitors to my virtual door for Halloween 2007.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Halloween Treat 2007 - Viggo/Orlando

**Author's Note:**

> Four VigBean ficlets written as treats for visitors to my virtual door for Halloween 2007.

•   **Forrainweaver13  
•   **Fornurseowens  
•   **Forarieltachna  
•   **Forsarkka********

 

•   **Forrainweaver13**  
Taking back control. Becoming his own person. Making his own choices. It wasn't a grand epiphany but a slow recognition that he had let himself get swept up in the excitement of celebrity, drawn into the unreality of Hollywood. And these decisions had cost him more than his privacy and integrity.

Now he stood in Viggo's living room, not explaining, not apologizing. He laid out plans, presented his thoughts and confessed to tightly-held desires. The resistance was not unexpected but he had given up on giving up, had rediscovered the fighter. And over time he knew this reforged connection would blossom to what should have been many years before.

 

•   **Fornurseowens**  
It was a stark reminder that life was too short. That time was too precious to continue waiting. Waiting for what he couldn't even remember. Schedules to be less demanding? Henry to graduate? For Orlando to get older? Nothing but excuses and they didn't mean a thing. Not in the face of an accident that could have been much worse. Not when his belief that there'd always be time for them had been proven disastrously false. Viggo dialed the familiar number and stopped waiting for the next stage of his life to begin.

 

•   **Forarieltachna**  
After tonight he wondered how he had lived so long without Orlando in his life. The evening had been filled with long conversations over glasses of wine and cups of tea, quiet moments more intimate than the most physical encounters he had ever had. Now alone for the night, he lay awake unable to stop his swirling thoughts. His eyes followed random cracks in the ceiling, his imagination playing infinite possibilities of what the future had in store.

 

•   **Forsarkaa**  
Gleeful laughter floated up the stairs, slightly easing the aches in Viggo's body. He pulled the comforter tighter around him, trying to banish even the slightest bit of air from creeping under the covers. The flu had hit him hard, non-stop work finally catching up with him, and he miserably stayed in bed listening to Henry and Orlando catch up downstairs.

Another coughing fit wracked his body and as he finally caught his breath, the door swung open.

"I'm ok, Orlando," he croaked, his throat still raw. "Go back downstairs."

He was answered with a dismissive sniff, and the bed dipping as Orlando settled in behind him, pulling him tightly against his body. Viggo discarded any further arguments and relaxed into the comforting hold of his lover.


End file.
